A Look Into The Daily Lives of Our Beloved Couples
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Original pairings. Watch as the girls fall in love with the boys in multiple scenarios. So just sit back and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Stop Running

**Hey, I've been reading a lot of Brick/Blossom stories and I've wanted to write another one for a while now, so here goes nothing. **

**I'm starting this thing for ONE-SHOTS only, I'm going to be putting the rating, a short summary, number of words and the date posted on it. **

**Summary: "You're an outlaw running from love, if you tear her world apart you have no regrets. If there's a key to your heart no one's found it yet. You're an outlaw." Blossom watches in disgust as her counterpart breaks yet another heart and goes in for another and she's determined to stop it.**

**Rating: K+**

**Number of Words: 1,651**

**Date: 10/08/11**

**READ ME: Okay, so this is based on the song Outlaw by Selena Gomez, so I suggest you listen to it while you're reading this, or at least have a set of the lyrics near you. I won't put the lyrics in the story because there's a **_**lot **_**of repeating in it, so it would be hard to write it accordingly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys or Robin.**

* * *

><p>A set of luscious pink orbs watched as her crimson-eyed counterpart made his move and swept down to capture his prey. She watched in disgust and contempt as he charmed his way into the un-suspecting girl's heart.<p>

He leaned against the tangerine locker that was beginning to rust, and flashed the brunette a charming smile that warmed everyone, including his stubborn counterpart. She scowled as she realized that he had just asked his next victim out, by the sounds of her squealing.

She leaned her back against her own locker that was down the hall from the new couple. She began to analyze the situation. Her 'other-half' wasn't a heartbreaker; no he just couldn't figure out what he wanted. He was an intelligent boy, far more intellectual then most of his gender, yet he was confused inside, he didn't know what he wanted in the aspect of love.

As a result, he wandered around, breaking hearts by the second. She knew that he believed that there was always something more to life than puppy love; he knew that true love was out there somewhere and he was hell-bent on finding it. She would know, after all she is the exact same, just not as determined to find true love at such a young age.

But then again, she could understand where he was coming from. The boy hadn't experienced any kind of true affection in his life span of seventeen years. His 'fathers' were an evil primate who couldn't stop rambling about how genius he was and the other was the devil himself who couldn't have any other emotion except greed, contempt, and vengeance.

His brothers were a different story, they loved him that was for sure, but being the teenage males they are, have troubles expressing that to him and instead settle for friendly wrestling matches and intense video game battles.

The red-headed boy had never had someone to hug him and say, 'It's alright; I'll be there for you.' And actually mean it. He never felt safe, he felt the want and desire to be truly loved and that's what fueled him to find that one person as soon as possible.

The smart girl remembered that just yesterday, he had broken up with another girl, whose name wasn't important enough to be mentioned throughout the school. She was just known as 'the newest broken-heart'.

Blossom watched as the broken girl approached her counterpart when he was alone and tried to get him back, but he just waved her off and continued on his way. She felt for that girl, she knew what it is like to be used. She too, was used, but not by Brick. The details weren't important except for that one where she developed a hatred for players like her ex, a perfect example of that was her counterpart.

The boy was known as a heartbreaker by everyone, but all the females' kept pining for his attention, his affection. In the city, he was disrespected and de-graded by the people because of his past, he was known as an outlaw out there.

He kept searching for love even though, he was disrespected at every corner, but at the same time, he was running from it. He was at the same time, scared to find out what would happen to him if he found love. Would he change? If he did would it be for the better or the worst? But yet, he kept searching, tearing innocent girl's to shreds and not giving a damn about it, and avoiding his strange attraction to the very person who stood watching him from afar with a strong hatred for the way he searches for love.

Many wonder if there is a key to his heart _at all. _Many of those who he left now look at him with spite and think that. They watch in pity as he sweeps more girls of their feet and then drops them harshly. One thing's for sure, that key is still locked up in a safe far away.

She looked closer at the brunette who was chatting excitedly with some of her friends. Blossom gasped as she recognized those light blue eyes sparkle in happiness. His next victim was none other than her best friend, Robin. She wondered if she should warn her about Brick. She knew she should and she would, but not now, not when she was so happy. She would wait until after school, before their date to tell her about Brick's conniving ways and how the outcomes of being in a relationship with Brick always end.

She turned her attention to Brick, who was haughtily terrorizing a poor awkward teen, who was cowering in fear. A low growl escaped from Blossom's throat as she sat helplessly watching the poor kid wet his pants.

She knew why he was so prude, arrogant and rude at school. He was taking his anger out on the smaller prey. He had to face Mojo and Him, two terrible figures who tormented him. Blossom herself, had watched in silence in the shadows as Brick returned home late one day and was tormented as he watched illusions of his brothers being slowly ripped apart by Him as Mojo stood by and cackled maniacally. She had watched as he saw his brothers call out for help, but he was tied to the spot, forced to watch n agony as his brothers slowly die in pain. She remembered the pain in his eyes when their blood made a large puddle and literally whispered to Brick, calling out to him, asking why he hadn't helped them.

It proved he had a heart, but it was guarded well. Not many could get to it but there were a few that could. His brothers could provoke some real affection out of him, as could Him and Mojo when he was under extreme pressure. Also, unknowingly, Blossom could, too, and she knew that, deep down but she refused to accept it and kept pushing it back to the back of her mind.

She knew he was always running, always running from something. Whether it was Him and Mojo, or the torments of his brothers when they found out he was going soft for the occasional girl that _did _mean something to him. Or many of his traitorous friend, who would squeeze secrets out of him and then reveal them to the world.

But he would run and then turn around; he would stand up and fight back. He would make sure they never thought of doing that again, to everyone except his brothers and Him and Mojo. Only because he cares too much for those morons he calls brothers and if he fought back Him of Mojo he would surely die.

Blossom knew all of this, the tow rivals shared a bond that let them feel their counterparts' deepest emotions, and know what caused it. The same with how Brick knows that Blossom feels stressed with all the pressure of being a superhero, the leader of the Powerpuff's.

She's supposed to be a role model, the one that little kids can look up to. She has the fate of millions of people in her hands; she has to make sure all of them are safe and alive. She has to put aside her own wants to protect the city. She's nothing more than a pawn to them and she knows the fact and accepts it because she knows she must do her role.

The two know everything about each other and that is why they run, run away from each other. He's an ex-criminal, and even though the small part of her has already realized she loves him, the larger part that is devoted to the city is telling the small part that any relationship with a criminal will de-grade her in the eyes of the citizens and would make them lose their trust in her. She knew that dating the enemy would weaken her and force her to crumble and forget her duties.

The larger part loathes him for his heart-breaking ways, even though he's just lost.

She was determined to stop his ways and make him pay for all he did, to the city and to the fragile girls in the city. She has watched him and learned everything about him, she has to make him see the error of his ways and understand that if he wants true love he will have to wait for it. He has been doing this for way too long.

She pitied him because she knew why he did it, but It needed to stop once and for all.

She pushed herself off her locker and walked out of the dreary building. She watched as he took off slowly, ready to ditch the last period of the day.

She walked a little farther and then floated off the ground. She began to fly faster and began to twirls in the air, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair, circling around her as she twirled, forgetting why she came out here for a moment. Then she gained her focus and began to chase the boy who was now speeding away from the building.

She kicked into overdrive and began flying fast, one knee bent, her ribbon had long since fallen off when she began twirling, and her eyes set in determination. She quickly dodged the cumulous clouds that littered the sky, that would blind her and make her lose his trail.

She followed his red streak and caught up to him gradually. She sped up and past him, leaving him baffled at the pink streak. She suddenly appeared a few hundred feet in front of him and he jerked to a stop, smirking.

"Blossom." He said smugly, crossing his arms proudly at the upset girl who was clad in pink.

"Stop running."

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like it? It was kind of dark at points and confusing, too but what do you think? I think it was pretty good. <strong>

**The last part was Blossom saying, 'Stop running from love and wait for it'. It wasn't her acknowledging their attraction and saying, 'Stop running, I'm right here.' It was her saying, 'Love will come eventually, stop rushing to find it.'**

**So RnR? Hit that button!**


	2. Chapter 2 Good to Be On Top

**Ok, I'm back! Whoop dee do! Okay honestly, how many of you are actually excited that I wrote yet **_**another **_**one-shot. I personally think that I've been writing **_**way **_**too many one-shots. But since I'm putting this in my one-shot collection, who the hell cares (-mumbles- I still care…) Oh hush you! (I'm you!) Well… just hush up! (Hmph!)**

**Ok… **

**Short Summary: **"But things have changed, and I've got the upper hand. You come runnin' and I've got you eating out of my hand. But tables turn, and it's great to be on top. Got you great to appreciate the good that you've got. Yeah, that's more like it." After a serious fight, Buttercup finally gets Butch not to treat her like a toy.

**Rating: **M (For language)

**Number of Words: **1,441

**Date Published: **10/08/11

**Disclaimer: It's been what, a few hours since the last chapter? Well, guess what! I still don't own the Powerpuff Girls! You know how they say, 'Things can change in the matter of seconds'? Well, look! It's been **_**hours **_**and nothing's changed yet!**

**Sorry, I'm a bit snappy right now. On with the story before I unintentionally kill someone with my words!**

**READ ME: **This story is based upon the song That's More Like It by Selena Gomez (I don't know, I've been listening to all my pop songs lately. Just bear with me until I start listening to my rock songs again) So I suggest that you either listen to the song repeatedly while reading it (I did that while I wrote it) or have a pair of the lyrics near you (I had to do that).

**LET US BEGIN!**

The green-eyed girl watched in satisfaction as her boyfriend scrambled to get her a towel.

_That serves him right for using me like that. _She thought smugly remembering their last fight, and perhaps the most serious one they've ever had.

-Flashback-

"_What the hell, Butch?" The brunette yelled at her boyfriend, who bit his lip in worry. He hadn't planned on her finding out his plan. The blonde that she found her boyfriend snogging had long since vanished when she heard Buttercup's angry yell. Buttercup had to hand it to the girl; she was smart to leave when she did._

"_Buttercup, babe listen-"Her green-eyed counterpart tried to explain, but Buttercup cut him off._

"_What Butch? It wasn't what it looks like? That I didn't hear you say that I meant nothing to you? That I was just a cover-up so her reputation wouldn't be ruined? Well Butch, guess what? I heard the whole damn thing. I watched you go up to her and kiss her, I heard you say that I was just a toy, I saw every fucking detail!" She screeched at him. _

_Her blood began to boil, she could feel the Chemical X in her, itching to explode and just blast someone. She wanted to so badly pounce on the emerald-eyed boy in front of her and punch him until he doesn't remember his own name._

_But more importantly, she wanted to bang her head against a wall multiple times, punch a punching bag till it flies of its hinges, anything to get her anger out and not Butch, but at herself. She should've seen the signs._

_When she liked him and gave him signs, he showed no interest back. And then suddenly, she's a freaking goddess._

_When she was breaking down at some point because of fears or stress, or when she was getting beaten to a pulp by some monster and needed him, he was never there like his brothers were for her sisters._

_When her birthday came, he didn't remember it and thought it was a regular Sunday. Sure enough he got beaten up for it later, but that fact that he didn't even bother to remember stung._

_When she was talking about sports, or her sisters or something that was important enough to talk about, he was never listening. Instead he was secretly playing on his phone underneath the table or in a fantasy about some perverted male fantasy induced by hormones._

_He never cared when she got hurt, in fact she even noticed a hint of amusement in his eyes, but passed it off as something else. I mean, if he was her boyfriend he would care after all? But he didn't, he was a horrible boyfriend, in fact a horrible person in general._

_The whole reason he dated her was to cover-up the fact that he and Samantha Jones, the goody-goody who wouldn't be caught dead with a bad boy like Butch, were dating and to protect Samantha's reputation as a girl who was disgusted by bad boys, wouldn't be caught dating one, even looking at one and the weak nerd._

_She was pretty sure, long, shiny blonde that reached mid back, flawless pale skin that glowed in the light, alluring blue eyes that reminded everyone of the sea and a sweet personality that reminded you of Snow White._

_Buttercup shouldn't have been surprised; why would one of the most popular and wanted guys want to date her? Buttercup Utonium, the girl who should have been born as a boy. _

"_So what do you have to say for yourself?" She yelled at him. She clenched her fists so hard, they turned white. She promised her sisters she wouldn't get into any fights at school this year and she intended to keep that promise, but the cowering boy in front of her, the worry in his eyes about being caught made it really hard to keep it._

_Butch opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He didn't know what to say. He wouldn't say sorry because he sure didn't feel sorry (not at the moment, but later he realized that Buttercup meant everything to him and felt immensely sorry and he felt like a dickhead) and she was dead on about what he did to her. _

"_Nothing, I knew it. Butch we're over, or were we even in a relationship to begin with?" She scoffed and turned around. The boy didn't even stop her from leaving._

_She took off and flew to the gym where she punched (and destroyed) seven punching bags, ran forty miles on the treadmill, did seven laps in the pool, ate a taco then went home._

_How could she have been such a fool?_

-End Flashback-

Two months later, he had come back, begging for her to take him back. At first she just kicked him in the shins and walked off, angered by the idea that he thought he could just waltz in ask for forgiveness and she would jump right back in his arms. She knew that if he wanted her to forgive him (which wouldn't have happened easily, if at all) he would have to do better than going on his knees and begging, literally.

But the boy was persistent, he had realized that Buttercup was special; she wasn't like other girls (not by a long shot). She didn't give a damn about what other people thought of her, she had a competitive side that could rival his own, and he bet his best friend that he could beat him in writing his _name _faster, she was tough as nails, and just like them, too. She was strong and she knew how to pierce into you and bruise you (ego-wise and body-wise).

He also saw her beauty; the eyes that he once found dull, would now twinkle at a funny joke and captivated him. The dark brown hair that he thought was too short now held a hypnotizing aspect that made him want to run his fingers in it, as he had done all those months ago.

Of course, he sounded like a love-struck idiot (which he was, well the idiot part is true at least) but he still disliked some parts of her. Like for one, how she manages to beat him at pool or football. Or the fact, that she found his jokes stupid, or her over protective personality that infuriated him, he could take care of himself thank you very much!

But he still fought for her forgiveness. He tried everything, roses, buying her the skateboard that she really wanted (she was surprised he actually remembered that and felt touched but she refused to show it), even serenading her with Nothing Even Matters by Big Time Rush at the Spring Formal, which she promptly she ran screaming from but not because he had a bad voice, no he had a great voice that rivaled the actual bands' voices, but the pop music he sang.

Finally she took him back when he wouldn't stop flying all over town shouting his love for her, like the idiot he was. From then, he vowed to never upset her and keep her close to him. Though they did have their daily spats but nothing serious that's worth breaking up over.

He was putty in her hands and even though the fact wounded his pride, he would swallow his pride if it meant her being his.

Now he would do anything for her, make her dinner and bring it to her in bed. Buy her favorite chocolates, a green cashmere sweater (she loved cashmere he learned), give her a massage if she was sore from fighting, even a freaking diamond necklace if she asked for it (which she probably wouldn't because she considered girly but that didn't stop him from planning on getting her one anyway).

Buttercup felt good to be in control, she understood how her control-freak sister felt, but she also felt bad to be taking advantage of her boyfriend like this, but he was so willing, she had to take a little advantage of it.

She made sure he knew her importance and never let him forget it.

Butch came sauntering towards her, shirtless (they were at the beach after all), with the towel slung over his shoulder. He tossed her the white towel which she caught and said, "Here you go."

She raised her eyebrow and sniffed it, "You didn't wipe your pits with this like that last time right?"

"Hey, my pits were sweaty!" He defended and when she looked at him he sighed and replied, "No."

"That's more like it."

**So what do you think? Did I make Butch too you know, OOC? I tried to make him as love-struck as possible while still keeping him in character. Hope you guys like it. **

**For those of you waiting for my next chapter in Vy Martinez don't worry its coming. I have to work on one or two scenes, edit it, run it by my fabulous beta and then it's up! **

**Check out my stories, Vy Martinez (A Maximum Ride story), My Rock star Life (Another Maximum Ride story), Blossom's Cap (A PPG story) and Slumbering with the Girls (A PPG story)! Yes, that was some shameless advertising, deal with it! Check out all my stories!**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3 Flying

**So here's another chapter! This one is for the Blues! I'll take plot suggestions for pairings in the future! I have the next two Blue ones planned out though, so if you suggest a Blue plot you might have to wait a bit ;-) And guess what? I'm listening to pop once more! D': I think it has something to do with that if I listen to my other songs my headache will increase and I have to listen to **_**something**_**, so excuse if my writing is very… bubbly. **

**LOL, I just realized how this story is about Bubbles and I said bubbly… Bad joke…**

**The Ultimate Disclaimer: LOOK I HAVE MULTIPLE STORIES AND EVERY ONE SINGLE DAMN ONE SAYS THE SAME DAMN THING! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SHEESH! WHEN ARE YOU PEOPLE GOING TO GET IT?**

A fragile azure-eyed girl soared through the sky, laughing happily as the wind whipped through her hair. Her golden pigtails had long since fallen out and were now flying freely through the air. The giddy girl zoomed through the clouds, performing twirls, flips and other tricks.

She wove through clouds at an amazing speed and on-lookers would just see a light blue streak dancing across the clear sky. She smiled and she dove down and plummeted towards the grassy park. At the last moment she pulled up sharply and sped up and burst through a cloud, arms spread out, spinning like a top with a grin that reached her red-tinted ears.

The bubbly girl loved flying. She loved how it seemed to erase her problems and let her be free, let her be on her own and not controlled by her sisters or friends. People always thought she was weak or stupid and treated her like a child, but when she was flying she could be herself and just do whatever the hell she wanted.

She was free of commands and orders up here in the vast blue sky and she indulged every moment of it.

She laughed freely and she performed dizzying stunts and perfected them with ease. She was a gymnast at heart thus, taking part in cheerleading, gymnastics, dancing and surprisingly karate. She felt some kind of serenity with each event and felt peace. She would transport to a faraway place where her sisters didn't argue, where her best friends weren't so shallow most of the time, where it was perfect and peaceful all the time.

Her peaceful thoughts were interrupted as a masculine voice called out to her from behind, "Hey Bubbles."

The bubbly girls whipped around and faced her caller. Her hair was flying onto her face and covered a small portion of the right side of her face. She squinted her sea blue orbs and looked at the floating person.

The figure couldn't help but watch her try to figure out who he was, because he was at a distance. He noticed how beautiful she looked with her golden hair flapping onto her face; her beautiful eyes squinted in concentration and her adorable dimples when she figured out who he was.

The person had shaggy blonde hair that looked very disheveled from the wind, blue eyes slightly darer from her own, a light blue V-neck tee-shirt that was fitting, showing a faint outline of his six-pack, with navy blue sleeves, and black jeans. She broke out into a smile and flew over to the figure and tackled him with a huge hug.

"Boomer!" She said excitedly as she nuzzled her face into the crook of the neck of her longtime boyfriend.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, "Hey, I think someone missed me." He laughed, bringing her even closer to him, if that was possible.

"Hey, it's been three days!" She cried in defense, pulling away from his shoulder to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, so why were you out flying? Blossom and Buttercup at it again?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. I giggled.

"Yup, Buttercup ditched half of school after lunch when she jumped out of a window with Butch and Blossom got mad."She said, snuggling into his chest.

His chest rumbled as he laughed and whispered to her, "So that's why Brick was on a rampage when I got home. That also explains why our couch is in the wall…" The boy trailed off remembering the plush red couch now plunged deep into the dirt brown wall and the ferocity of the glares his red and green brothers were giving each other.

"Butch threw the couch into the wall?" Bubbles asked skeptically. She always knew Butch was violent, but seriously he threw the couch into the wall?

"Nah, Brick did. I read his mind and he was going off about how Butch never listens and doesn't even try to stay out of trouble." Boomer said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well enough about them…" She trailed off suggestively and he raised an eyebrow again.

"You want to race to the coffee shop don't you?" He asked and she grinned deviously.

"Heck yeah! See you there!" She shouted, giving him a quick peck on the lips before rushing out of his grip and racing towards their favorite coffee shop on the other side of town, while performing more of her little tricks along the way.

He smiled as he watched speed off and quickly started to chase after her.

**So how did you like it? It was more of a drabble but oh well… I was first going to do this for Brick and Blossom as a way for Blossom to relieve the stress of being the leader, but it was care-free that I thought It would fit Bubbles better so I switched them. RnR? I actually want reviews this time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hit The Lights

AN: Hey there peoples! It's me in Canada! Anyway so this is written and uploaded from my IPod so excuse the crap quality.

Rating: T for drinking... I think that's it...

Summary: This is like for all the couples. Our favorite couples have ended up at a club, trying to let go of everything they messed up and just let go.

Number of Words: No clue because my IPod sadly doesn't have the word counting feature on it :( But it should be less then 1,500 words I believe.

Disclaimer: Even in Canada I still don't own anything, not even Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez.

READ ME: This chapter is based on the song Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez. I love that song and I listened to it on my way to Canada and thus, this chapter was born! I suggest you have a pair of lyrics nearby when you read it so you can see the similarities.

Thanks to 1000GreenSun and DinoStar for giving me my first two reviews! :D

* * *

><p>Three twenty three year old women sat, upset, on three barstools and ordered drinks, trying to forget ther mistakes.<p>

Buttercup furiously slammed her cup down as she remembered that she never told Butch she liked him.

Blossom growled as she gripped her glass firmly as she reminisced how she let Brick get away, she knew he made a mistake but she refused to forgive him and ended up losing him.

Bubbles pouted angrily as she gulped her drink down going back to the memory where she saw Boomer om a train but she panicked and ran away, scared of what the ex-criminal might do.

Buttercup spat at the bartender to get her another drink as she thought about her missed chance to go to Vegas.

Blossom crushed her cup as she looked back at all the oppurtunities she had to do the things she always wanted to but threw them away.

Bubbles finished her drink and glared as she wished she could go back in time and change her answer when she was offered the chance to go Paris.

The bar's strobe lights flashed many colors varying from yellow to blue to green. The music pulsated through the club like a heartbeat. The girls were angry and frustrated, They wanted to forget all their mistakes and just lose themselves. Tonight they weren't the Powerpuff girls or even Blossom, Buttercup, or Bubbles. They were just three women who were trying to forget everything

Three men, the same age as our heroes stumbled in, already drunk. They walked over to the bar and ordered drinks, sitting down next to three girls who were looking murderous, too drunk to notice the girls sitting next to them were the part of the reason they were here.

Brick glowered as he waited for his drink, thinking about the time where he cheated on Blossom. He was still trying to forget her hurt look.

Butch pounded his fist angrily on the counter as he relived The fight he and Buttercup had where they didn't make up.

Boomer was glaring at the air as he tried to forget his criminal past, the only thing stopping Bubbles from forgiving him.

Brick thought resentfully about how he was letting his life go to waste as he saved up money for various things.

Boomer and Butch chugged their drinks down as they both remembered their missed opportunities to follow their dreams.

They turned around in the stools and looked at the lively club before them. They could barely make out the faces in the dim lights but they didn't care, they were here to forget every single damn thing. They watched as the people danced like there was no tomorrow, drunk as hell, but enjoying themselves nonetheless.

The red head sitting next to Brick turned her head to look at the glowering man next to her. She gasped when she his crimson eyes flicker over to her, his eyes widening when he saw the pink ones gaping at him.

"Blossom?" He slurred, hoping this wasn't a hallucination.

"Brick?" she asked, nodding. slightly tipsy but not drunk. When he nodded shocked, she reached out stroked his cheek as if to see if he was real. He brought his own hand up and held hers.

"Brick." She said happily as she flung herself onto him, giving him a huge hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and his snaking around her waist

"Blossom." He said into her hair. His brothers looked over at their brother to see who he was currently hugging as did her sisters.

Their eyes widened as they met the eyes of their counterparts.

"Butch?"

"Boomer?"

"Buttercup?"

"Bubbles?"

They each gasped and realised who their sibling was hugging and then gasped once more when they realised the people who theu were thinking of, the people who were part of the reason they were here were standing in front of them.

The girls broke out into smiles as they rushed over to their counterpart, giving them a huge hug.

Buttercuo broke away from Butch and kissed him with all she had. He staggered backwards and when she pulled away he smirked.

"I knew you always liked me." He said slurring his words.

"Shut up." she said, smacking his shoulder.

"I like you too." He whispered in her ear before kissing her.

Meanwhile with their blue siblings...

"Bubbles, I'm really sorry for what I've done in the past. Please can you forgive me?" He begged breaking away from their hug to look her in the eye. She smiled and nodded.

He broke out into a huge grin and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around, stumbling a tiny bit but not too much for he was the least drunk out of his brothers.

"It's a mad world isn't it?" Brick asked Blossom as they talked about what they messed up in life.

"Yup, we have to make an escape once in a while." she said smiling, answering his unasked question as to why the girls were at a bar, getting wasted.

"It's a perfect world." Buttercup murmured aginst Butch's lips with her eyes closed.

"Especially when you go all the way." He mused. She opened her eyes and glared. She pulled away and slapped him, huffing and turning away. He frowned and tried to get her to forgive him... It worked eventually...

The boys led the girls to the dance floor where they danced (No dirty dancing) the whole night. They let the music overpower tham as they danced to the beat, as cliche as it sounds. The pulsing vibrations of the blaring music washed away their troubles as they forgot every single thing in the world except each other. The music brought them back to life (figuratively speaking because they were like angry zombies before) and they lost themselves in the moment.

After a while they went back to the bar and ordered one last drink.

"To us." Brick said, declaring a toast, his arm around Blossom's waist. Butch's arm was around Buttercup's and Boomer's was around Bubbles'.

They cheered and raised their glasses.

"We could dance forever." Boomer said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>AN: So how did you like it? I wrote this all on my IPod on my way to Quebec. Yes, I'm in Canada right now and I don't want you people coming up here (or if you're already here: coming to me) and pestering me to update stuff! :P<p>

Writing the part where the Blues meet was hard because I didn't know what to make them say so I just put that, sorry if it's cliche and cheesy.

I think they are terribly OOC but... but... Just deal with it! :P my next one will be better... Hopefully.

I didn't like the ending but I couldn't think of another way to end it.

It's so weird doing this all on an IPod and not a computer but oh well, I still type as fast, if not faster, so it didn't take too long to write.

Though it's frustrating that I have to wait until I get wifi to upload this and I probable won't get that until I'm at the hotel. :(

Wish me luck in Canada! And trust me, I'm going to need all the luck I can get, my mom insists on going to every damn place there is and going into every damn shop in the Old City and climbing up the damn place and its alot of work.

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5 What Makes You Beautiful

**Okay I'm really sorry! I'm not supposed to be updating this, I'm supposed ot be working on my next chapter of Slumbering with The Girls! Don't kill me! As soon as I get back from the party I have to go to after this, I swear I will work on it! **

**Rating: **M for cursing I guess. . . What? I'm writing in a Rowdyruff's POV what do you expect?

**Number of Words: **1,373

**Summary: **Even though she's smarter than most adults, her IQ coming close to Einstein's, Blossom can be really oblivious at times and that what's make her even more beautiful in his eyes.

**The Most Obvious Thing: **As the title of this thing says, it's pretty obvious I don't anything!

**READ ME: **This is based on What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction so I suggest you have some lyrics nearby. What? Don't give me those looks! I opened up Youtube to watch Slumbering with the Enemy for my story and I saw the video on the homepage so I watched and it reminded of Blossom and Brick! Stop with the looks! :P

Brick is going to be OOC, but that's the song. I'm going to make him as IC as I can.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes watched as the door opened and a beauty walked through, her head down. She was insecure, he didn't know why, she was as close to perfection as you could get. Her auburn locks reached her mid-back, accenting her pink eyes that gleamed with intelligence. Her full pink lips that turned a pretty cherry color as she bit it nervously with all the attention she was getting.<p>

You would think that after two years of the same thing you would get used to it, but not Blossom Utonium. She never got used to how whenever she walked in a room, everyone would turn their heads and watch her. She assumed that the male population was undressing her with their eyes and the fact that the females were glaring at her was what made it hard for her to get used to it.

She didn't understand why every one of the males in the school was after her, she didn't see anything drop dead gorgeous in the mirror, but then again she always had higher expectations. Unless she was perfect in every way, she was never close to beauty.

She never wore make-up, she didn't need to and he loved that about her. He loved that she was able to shine in natural beauty. He sighed dreamily as she walked by, slightly more confident then when she entered. He heard a few snickers and turned and glared viciously at his peers. They gulped and ran off.

He growled and punched his locker; he didn't know why he was acting like this. He was Brick of the Rowdyruf'fs after all! He didn't want some Powerpuff, much less his counterpart. He could have any one of the girls in the school, they would be wrapped around his finger with just a smirk, but no, he had to like his counterpart, the only female on this damn planet that would never reciprocate.

Blossom stopped in her tracks and spun around, "Oh yeah Brick!" She said, jogging up to him. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from breaking out into a huge grin, it worked partially, he let out a small smirk.

"Yes Blossy?" He asked coyly, his smirk slowly growing. She scowled at the nickname and he chuckled.

"Mr. Fredrick wanted me to tell you that football practice, I think, is cancelled." She said, irritated. Inside, I was pouting, yes pouting. Tell anyone and I'll hunt you down and cut you into pieces with your fork! I didn't want to get her irritated, but I couldn't help it…

"Cool thanks." I said, shrugging casually. She nodded and a piece of her hair fell into her face. Before I could stop myself, I reached out and pushed it behind my ear. I froze immediately and looked at her with wide eyes. She was doing the same. I hadn't meant to do that, shit…

"Uh bye Brick." She said quickly and turned around, her hair swinging behind her. Damn the way her hair did that turned me on.

I growled and punched my locker (at this rate, I don't think my locker will survive this year). Why did she this affect on me? I scowled but turned around to watch Blossom. I saw her friends teasing her and she was smiling, her head down. I guess they were teasing her about my little gesture.

And I'm assuming, they're saying I like her (that's the understatement of the century) and she's denying it, saying she's not pretty enough. Okay, I may have used my super hearing to listen to that conversation but that's not important.

How can she think she's not pretty enough? She's freaking beautiful! Her hair is so soft (looking), her eyes are really hypnotizing, and her lips are so tempting, her body… oh god, don't even get me started there… Plus, her laugh is like angels singing, she's incredibly smart, she's surprisingly funny and she's so amazing.

And I'm aware how cliché, cheesy, lovey-dovey I'm sounding so I'm going to stop.

But I mean really, how she can not see that she's beautiful! I even wrote her a damn song saying it! Not that I showed it to her or left it un-burned afterwards… but still! This girl is going to be the death of me.

Blossom stopped talking to her friends and looked over at me. Our eyes met and I smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. Why is she being so shy? This is not the Blossom I know!

The Blossom I know would be confident, snarky, and prideful. This girl was so innocent, naïve and gullible. But I couldn't help but love her. Of course she was the Blossom I knew most of the time, but sometimes she was different.

I shook my head and wished you could see what I did, and then she would understand everything. Why all the guys were after her, why the girls envied her, why I wanted her (she didn't know the last part).

I had to do something about this, now. I walked up to Blossom and her friends and asked, "Can I borrow Blossom for a while?"

"Brick what do you want?" Blossom asked, glaring at me. There's my Blossy!

"Come on and I'll tell you." I replied, smirking. She sighed and excused herself from her group. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a deserted hall.

"Okay, if you're going to kill me wouldn't you do it in public?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

I chuckled and responded, "Nah, I'm not going to kill you."

She raised a wary eyebrow, analyzing all the possible reason I had dragged her here, "Then why am I here?" she asked curiously.

I stepped closer to her, looking her dead in the eye, "Because I wanted to tell you this." I said quietly. She looked at me with big, innocent eyes, but I could see the prideful look in her eyes in the edges. "Blossom, stop acting like you're not beautiful. You're beautiful as hell and if you don't believe me, I will beat you up." I said seriously.

"Brick that's not true, I'm not." Blossom said sadly. Damnit, this girl was really pushing it.

"Yes you are, stop acting so damn depressed!" I growled at her.

"But it's true, I'm not!" She shouted at me, glaring at me.

"Yes you are, you're fucking beautiful!" I shouted back at her, glaring with equal ferocity.

"No I'm not!" She yelled at me, tears threatening to spill. Shit, I didn't mean to make her cry. I began to fidget uncomfortably as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Shit, don't cry Blossom." I said, wiping away her tears.

"Why? Why should I not cry? You brought me over her to tell me I'm something I'm not, but want to be so badly! You are just playing with my mind, you don't mean it! You-"I cut her off by pressing my lips gently to hers.

I pulled away and looked at her shocked face, "You are beautiful and I you forget it I won't have a problem with smacking some sense into you." I said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She spat venomously. Damn this girl was stubborn even when depressed!

I sighed, I didn't want to do this but I had to. I am really bad at expressing my emotions. I took a deep breath "You brighten up my day Blossom and no one can do it the way you do. When you flip your hair, I get overwhelmed. I love everything about you Blossom, your pink eyes, red hair and that stupid bow you refuse to take off." I said, letting everything out. I bit my lip and watched her expression change from sad to happy. Thank god, I swear if she still refused to believe me after I let everything out I would've killed her, not really but I would be really mad at her.

"Really?" She asked hopefully. I smacked my forehead.

"What have I been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes?" I shouted, waving my arms around. She giggled and pressed her lips to mine.

"Thanks." She said quietly and walked away. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>I hated that. I felt actual pain writing that. No not because of the fluff, I could seal with that, the OOC-ness. I think I have to burn my hands now. That was terribly OOC and…<strong>

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sorry, I had to get that out.**

**!**

**Now I'm good. I think (-screams silently in head-) Ignore my internal screaming. Gah, I think I need to go pound my fist into some glass. Please tell me how OOC that was! Feel free to flame! I totally understand! **

**-shudders- So OOC… **** Please review so I feel better! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Damn, that wasn't supposed to come out… Anyway review or I'll scream some more! I swear this story is going downhill chapter by chapter. I need to pick up the quality fast…**

**Review or I'll scream!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

… **I'll scream again.**

**I think I died a bit writing this...**


	6. Chapter 6 Forever United Here Somehow

**Okay I need to warn you that this is highly fluffy and cheesy and out of character. Blah, I mean I was trying to capture some of their most important moments where they are out of character! I'm really sorry, but I tried to capture their character as much as I could! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

**Note: The song is based on My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (I don't own that either) so . . . you know . . . have fun?**

"Buttercup, open up, I know you're there, I can see the TV running!"

The furious knocking and pleading shouts continued and Buttercup wrapped her blanket around her figure tighter.

"Go away." She muttered, burying her head in the nearby pillow, trying to drown out the pleas of the desperate boy.

"Buttercup please!" The boy's tone had turned towards a more apologetic one, rather than a demanding and furious one.

"No." She cried into the pillow. It wasn't like her to be so hung up over a guy. She was the tough one, the one who didn't put up with anyone's crap. She should've been out right now, at the bar with her friends, partying, having fun and most importantly, not moping over some guy.

_But this isn't some guy, _she thought, _it's Butch. _

The only guy who she's dated for over a year, the only guy who she actually believed she loved and the only guy who could make her feel this way.

_You shouldn't have trusted him, look where it got you, you pathetic fool, _the snide voice inside her voice sneered at her, _and you're sitting here crying over a guy who said he wanted anyone but you. _

"Buttercup please open the door, I'm really sorry!" He cried, still pounding on the door.

Buttercup growled, _who you calling a pathetic wimp? _She thought back to the voice.

Of course the voice had to reply, _you of course, you're sitting here moping, taking the responsibility for your foolish choice in trusting him. I told you he hadn't changed, but you disagreed, and by the looks of it he hasn't changed, _the voice replied.

_Oh yeah? I'll show you he has changed! I didn't make a foolish choice in trusting him, you'll see! _Buttercup shouted mentally, before storming to the door and swinging it open.

"Are you trying to break the door you idiot?" She shouted at the boy, who was drenched in water from the pouring rain.

He managed to let out a small smile, "No?" He said, trying to look innocent.

Buttercup scoffed, "What do you want Butch?" She asked finally.

He turned serious, "Buttercup, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want you. I was just so upset; I didn't mean any of the other things I said to you." He pleaded, taking her hand in his.

Buttercup roughly pulled her hand away from his, glaring at him, "Did you now?" She snapped

"Buttercup please." He begged. Buttercup's gaze softened, Butch never begged. He also said he wouldn't be back for her, yet here he was, begging for her. And if anything he was stubborn, much less her counterpart, saying sorry was a huge feat for them.

Buttercup grumbled, "Yeah I guess I'm sorry, too." She muttered.

Butch looked confused, "For what?" He asked.

Buttercup scowled, "For you know . . . hiding all of your stuff in Mexico . . ." She said quietly.

"Oh. You're forgiven." He said cheekily.

Buttercup glared at him, punching his arm, "You jerk." She said.

"Ah, but you love me." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"Unfortunately." She muttered, but smiled into his chest. His chest rumbled as he chuckled. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. He pressed his lips to hers and she melted instantly, falling into the kiss.

There they stood, forever united there somehow, in the rain, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

They pulled apart panting and looked at each smiling.

"Oh and Buttercup, you're buying me new stuff." He said smiling.

"Kill joy." She said, huffing. He laughed and they shared a kiss once more.

xXx

"Buttercup, give him back right now!" Butch shouted, chasing after his girlfriend as she ran through the house, laughing.

"Nope!" She called, waving the teddy bear in the air.

"Be careful with that!" Butch shouted, going faster.

Buttercup turned and flew up, "Aw does Butchie miss his little stuffed animal?" She teased.

Butch scoffed, "Oh so that's how you want to play huh?" He asked before zipping off and returning with a piece of green fabric.

Buttercup's eye flashed with recognition, "You wouldn't." She said, looking at Butch who had her blanket hanging over a busy street full of cars and pedestrians.

"Give me back my bear." He ordered, waving the blanket over the busy street.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, "The blanket first." She said, holding out an outstretched hand.

"The bear." He said, looking her dead in the eye.

"Butch, we all know how this is going to end, so just give me the blanket." She said exasperated.

Butch let go of the blanket, "Oops." He said as the blanket fell into traffic.

"_No! Butch you bastard!"_ She cried angrily, tackling Butch down to the ground. They hurtled down at an alarming rate.

They couldn't help but laugh at the sensation at falling so fast. As they were about to reach the ground, Butch wrapped his arms around Buttercup's waist and shot up.

They were laughing so hard, their sides hurt.

"Oh my god, that was so fun!" Buttercup cried finally as she calmed herself down.

"Yeah whoo!" Butch shouted, pumping his fists in the air, "Oh and can I have my bear back now please, since I just like saved you from being turned into a Powerpancake." He said.

Buttercup looked at her hand and realized she had dropped the bear when she had tackled Butch, "Uhh . . . Sorry?" She squeaked.

Butch looked upset for a minute and then shrugged, "Eh, I guess I needed to outgrow that bear anyway." He said, smiling.

Buttercup smiled and said, "Yeah me too." She agreed.

Butch laughed and opened his arms, "Come here you little pain." He said, beckoning to her. She laughed and hugged him.

"You have issues." He whispered into her ear.

She laughed and said, "You're pretty messed up too." She said and they leaned in.

xXx

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm getting _married!" _Buttercup said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Calm down Buttercup, we all saw it coming." Blossom teased, fixing her bun. Buttercup scowled and sat down.

"Buttercup no, you'll wrinkle your dress!" Bubbles screamed, quickly pulling Buttercup up.

"Okay okay geez Blue calm your balls." Buttercup said, straightening out her dress.

Bubbles shot her a glare and said, "Well I want your wedding to be perfect!" She defended.

Buttercup scoffed, "Well I hardly doubt anyone will notice a wrinkle or two." She shot back.

Blossom shook her head, "Girls hush really, even on Buttercup's wedding day you two fight. Both of you calm down or you'll _both _get a time out!" Blossom chided playfully.

Buttercup whined, "But_ Blossom! _It's my wedding!" She said, smiling.

"Well too bad." Blossom said shaking her head at her sister's antics. The three girls laughed and continued to get ready.

. . .

The organ started to play and the flower girls walked out. The crowd cooed at the girls as they walked down the aisle in their cute dresses, throwing lily petals on the ground. Next came the bridesmaids, each looking spectacular in their dresses. The crowd was in awe of their beauty. Then was the maids of honor. Blossom and Bubbles, looked even more stunning then the bridesmaids and the crowd cheered for them.

Finally out stepped Buttercup and the graying Professor, the crowd held their breaths as the father led his second oldest daughter to the altar. The groom stood at the altar, with his best men at his side, who were of course ogling over the maids of honors, who were in turn, blushing at how handsome the best men looked.

The groom's breath stopped and he swore to heaven and hell that he had not seen a more beautiful in his entire life, and he had seen plenty of beautiful people.

Buttercup reached the altar and beamed at her husband who looked like a kid on his sixth birthday. She giggled quietly to herself and the ceremony began.

. . .

"Please recite your vows." The priest said, turning to Butch.

He smiled and squeezed Buttercup's hands, "Buttercup, you are the most kick-butt person I know. You amaze me every day with your strength and willpower and you happen to be very beautiful, too," The crowd chuckled at this and Buttercup looked down bashfully, "I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I can't wait to have you as my wife.

I will always love you and make sure you are always safe. If anyone hurts you, may the bastard have his or her will written out because he won't be living soon," The crowd chuckled once more, "I love you." He finished. Buttercup felt her heart tightened at his words and felt like kissing him right then and there but knew better.

The priest turned to her and she took this as her queue to begin, "Butch, you are the most thick-headed, idiotic person ever to come into existence but I love you for that. Over the yeas I've learned that being with you is so dysfunctional, we argue over the silliest things but when you're gone, I can't help but miss you and I know that I can't let you go. I'll be there to help you through anything and defend you. I will protect you in the ways I can and love you forever. I love you, too." She finished, smiling brightly and Butch beamed once more.

The priest cleared his throat and Buttercup twitched inwardly in annoyance but said nothing, "And now at this time I ask you Butch Jojo, will you take Buttercup Utonium to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks, looking at Butch.

" I do." He says.

The priest turned towards Buttercup once more, "And do you, Buttercup Utonium, will you take Butch Jojo to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

Buttercup nodded her head, tears threatening to fall, "I do." She said joyfully.

The priest smiled, "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said happily.

"It's about time." Butch muttered before pressing his lips lovingly to Buttercup's. They pulled away and faced the crowd, linked together now through marriage.

The priest beamed, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jojo!"

. . .

"You're mine now." Butch said huskily, pecking Buttercup on the lips as they sat at the reception table.

"I would be damned if I wasn't." Buttercup smiled. Butch laughed and kissed her again.

"Okay you two break it up! You got a whole lot of people who want to congratulate you so keep it in your pants until the honeymoon!" Brick said cheekily, separating the two greens. They muttered darkly and Butch gave him the finger.

"Hey man, it's going to by my turn soon, you can get back at me then." He said, wrapping an arm around Blossom, who smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You bet I will." Butch muttered and I chuckled, leaning my head on his shoulder, his arm tightening around my waist.

"Well prepare yourselves, because Boomer's letting the guests come and congratulate you guys now." Brick said smirking.

Butch and I groaned but we plastered smiles on out faces and mentally prepared ourselves for the tedious task ahead of us.

. . .

"Oh my god, I'm glad that's over!" Butch said, falling back into his seat as the last guest left and returned to their table.

"It's not over yet, there's still the dance part." I said, poking his side.

Butch groaned, looking at me in the eye with a pleading look in his eye, "Please don't make me dance in public! You wouldn't do that to your lovely husband now would you?" He cried.

Buttercup giggled and ruffled his hair, "You bet I would, now grow some balls and get ready their about to announce the father daughter dance and then it's your turn." She said, punching his arm. He rubbed his arm and muttered darkly.

Finally the announcer announced the father daughter dance and Buttercup got up to go dance. The Professor led her to the floor and they danced gracefully. Blossom and Brick joined in halfway through the song, Boomer and Bubbles following. Soon other couples had joined the floor and were dancing.

"May I cut in?" Butch said, tapping the Professor on the shoulder.

"You may, just take good care of her." The Professor said handing Buttercup over to Butch.

"I will." He promised and the Professor smiled and went to find Sandy.

My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson came on and Butch smiled down at his wife. She rolled her eyes at him and they danced together, twirling and dipping, taking the audience's breath away.

"Hey Butch." Buttercup said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mm?" He asked, swaying with her.

"We belong together now, forever untied here somehow, yeah you got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you." She said smirking, quoting the song.

Butch chuckled and said, "Touché," Before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers as the song came to an end . . .

"_Because we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>Yeah you got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you"_

**Bah! That was cheesy, unoriginal and OOC! SOMEONE KILL ME! –sobbing in corner- I'll look it over tomorrow, but enjoy it today and tomorrow I'll edit it!**

**RnR? No CC for this chapter just yet, I know it sucks . . . Not to mention it's short too . . .**


	7. Chapter 7 Ten Songs, Ten Stories

**I felt like doing this and boy was it a challenge. Basically, I listened to ten songs on shuffle and wrote song-fics during them. It was a good stress reliever. I really needed it.**

**I wasn't going to post this here, but I haven't updated in a while so I decided why not? Saves me the trouble of having to make a new story anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, simple as that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. How to Love by Lil' Wayne**

Boomer watched her. She was beautiful, she really was. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and flowed like a river, as cheesy as it sounded. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were plump.

He remembered when she was five, her looks were so innocent and precious and here she was grown up, beautiful as ever.

But sadly people tried to take advantage of her innocence. He watched as she was used over and over again by greedy people, why he didn't do anything about it he didn't know. He loved her, why didn't he protect her?

Now she was laughing with her friends in that corner, acting happy, but he could see the pain behind those sparkling eyes, the confusion as she tried to piece together an idea of how to love again.

Then the answer came to him, why he didn't protect her. She deserved better him, she was beautiful. She didn't deserve a crook like him; after all he was about to tag along with his brothers as they robbed yet another bank.

But he still wanted to be the one to show her how to love.

**2. Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

Blossom smirked, her pink eyes now brown with her contacts. It was time to launch the plan. She took her seat at the table near _theirs. _

She watched them, the envy in her growing with every moment that passed by. Princess thought she could steal Brick from her? Had she not learned anything by now?

Princess looked over from their table and spotted Blossom; she saw through the contacts immediately and smirked. So she knew that this caused Blossom pain. That little devil . . .

Blossom grit her teeth, how could Brick be so stupid? Did he not see that she was only using him to get to her? She thought her best friend was smarter than that!

And most importantly why was she being so petty about this?

But she didn't care anymore, Brick was _hers. _She would expose Princess for the little man-stealing whore she is. After all, Blossom was great at forming plans.

"Oh my _god Brick_, did you _see_ what _Buh-lossom_ was wearing today? It was _so_ trashy!" Princess said overdramatically, clinging to his arm. She turned to Blossom and shot her a 'See? I'm so much better than you' look.

Brick just looked at her like she had grown two heads, "I thought it was fine." He said confused.

_Ha take that you little she-devil, _Blossom cheered mentally. Blossom took a deep breath and steadied herself. She was about to get up but she changed her mind and quickly took off her contacts first.

She then got up and walked over to their table and sat down, "Hey guys." She said smiling slyly.

"Hey Blossom!" Brick said, his mood brightening.

She smirked; _the ball is still in my court, Princess._

**3. Get Away by Mitchel Musso**

"Hurry Butterbabe, the train is leaving in ten minutes!" he shouted from outside her window.

"I'm coming, calm your balls!" She said and appeared in the window, her figure clad in a green jacket and shorts.

He smiled wickedly, "Well come on!" He said and she jumped out the window and floated up to his figure.

"Let's do this." She said and he smiled, took her small hand in his and they flew to the train station. They laughed together, watching as the people below shot them murderous glares. They weren't supposed to be together after all, but they couldn't help it.

"Race ya!" He called.

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "You're so on!" And with that, the two greens were off, racing to the train station in the town, three states over. They didn't want to be seen in Townsville boarding a train, either, too much bad press.

"I can't believe we did this!" She shouted, laughing as they raced to the station.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Do you regret it?" he asked muzzling her neck.

She kissed him lightly, "Not a chance." She whispered.

** Drunk by Boys Like Girls**

"I'm not coming back you know!" He shouted as he stumbled out the door, very drunk.

"I don't want you to!" She cried, tears falling from her pink eyes. He stumbled out onto the driveway and she slammed the door close. She slumped down to the ground and cried. He stumbled over to a nearby park bench and sat down.

They thought they were meant to be, they were counterparts were they not? When they first saw each other again that July fourth, they both felt those fireworks, they were sure of it. Thrust into a long romance, they spent long nights making out and small romantic gestures.

But now it was over.

They knew they would always love each other, but the effect was fading away.

He groaned and got up and walked home, the alcohol, numbing out his pain.

They would get over it, they were just a flame, and now they were burned out, no wood left.

**5. Angel In Disguise by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer said, walking up to his girlfriend and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey you." She said smiling brightly, pecking him lightly on the lips. They walked together to their next class talking mindlessly about whatever popped up in their minds.

She started to talk about some animal shelter program that was running in the community center and he zoned out and watched her. Her lips moved fast as she continued to ramble about the program. He studied her every feature and smiled to himself.

He was lucky to have her, he really was. She had forgiven him and became his girlfriend; after all he did to the town she still said yes. And she continued to do her humanitarian work and stun everyone with her good will. She was really an angel, but of course, they don't live on Earth.

He smiled, who was he to say that angels don't walk the Earth?

**6. This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan**

Butch sat on top of the monkey bars at the park, alone.

She was walking to the store; they were out of milk, when she saw him. He looked so lonely, sitting on those bars alone at night. So she decided to walk up to him and as she neared him, she couldn't help but notice how broken his expression was.

"Hey Butch you okay?" She said, disregarding their past and climbing up and sitting beside him, her mysterious urge to help the boy she was secretly in love with overwhelming her. He was startled by her appearance but before he could comprehend what he was saying, everything came tumbling out, everything he was feeling.

He told her everything, his confusion, his hopelessness, everything. She just sat there shocked that he would tell her out of all the people, but sat there and listened anyway. She felt something that night and it changed her view of the green boy forever.

She wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug, "Hey it's okay, and everything will be fine. I'm here now."

**7. Titanium by David Guetta (feat. Sia)**

Plot after plot, scheme after scheme, another attempt thrown to the dogs, she stood tall. She was growing tired of their game, he knew that, but he was persistent. He would break her, he had to, it was why he was created.

She sighed, another day was dawning, and another day to watch as Brick plotted her downfall. At first it was impressive, he was so persistent, then annoying and now it just hurt. Could he hate her that much? Especially with how much she loved him?

Her infatuation was pretty obvious but he kept ignoring her, settling for plotting to destroy her instead. But she figured it was better this way, this was usual, this was normal, there were no risks, no chance of getting injured.

After all what could she lose? She was in love with her enemy for god's sake!

He could try to break her all he wanted, but he wouldn't get anywhere, she wouldn't fall, she would just keep walking, swallowing her tears of rejection.

**8. Crawling Back To You by Daughtry**

How could he have been so stupid? Was his pride really that important to him? Deep in his mind, he knew that it was that it really had been of that much importance to him, that it was the reason why he left Buttercup all those years ago.

"God, I'm out of my fucking mind for doing this." H muttered to himself as he got into his car and revved up the engine.

He pulled out of the driveway muttering to himself, "I'm seriously fucking insane." He kept saying to himself as he drove to her old house.

"What are you doing here?" She asked viciously as he stood at her door, panting.

"I'm an idiot." He said finally.

Her expression was indifferent, "I know you are, now what do you want?"

He stood up straighter and scratched his neck, he hadn't really thought of what he would say. Finally the words came to him like a bucket of cold water, "I'm doing what you said I would, five years ago. I'm crawling back to you." He admitted.

**9. Give Him Up by Faber Drive**

"Why are you still with him?" He asked again. She looked up, her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Because I-I love him!" She said weakly, breaking out into sobs once more. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her once more as she cried over her cheating boyfriend.

"Sh, its okay, I'm sure he's just running late at work." He said, trying to sound convincing, but they both knew he was lying. It was the same thing every night, another excuse, another lie.

She knows that he's not loyal, yet she still doesn't leave him. Boomer was growing frustrated, she needed to give him up, and it was killing him slowly inside to see her like this every time she realized all over again that he's cheating.

They say he should forget her, but he knows he can't. He just can't. He can't leave her to deal with this by herself.

So why can't she just give him up already?

**10. Animal I Have Become by Three Day's Grace**

"Brick why don't you just give up already? You've lost! You always have and you always will! Even your brothers have accepted that and joined our side!" She yelled at him. He struggled to hear her but he couldn't. He was fighting with himself; he was trying to accept her.

She kept flying away, "I know you're not like this Brick! Stop acting like this!" She cried, dodging another one of his furious attacks. He wished he believed her, he wished he could. But he had lost control of himself a long time ago. So what if she could see the darkest side of him? It's not like he had anything to lose.

He stopped attacking and struggled to calm himself. She cautiously approached him, "Brick, stop please. It hurts to see you like this. Why are you so bitter?" She asked quietly, genuinely concerned.

He looked at her and she was shocked at what she saw. There was so much confusion, anger, and _emotion _in them.

"Why do you feel like that?" She asked.

"I don't know . . ." he said quietly. She growled and before he could respond, he felt a pair of lips against his, angrily moving against his. He looked down to see Blossom furiously attacking his lips with her own.

What confused him was that he closed his eyes and responded with just as much anger and gripped her waist like his life depended on it, pouring all his frustrations into the kiss.

The citizens below watched in awe as the two longtime rivals joined together in an angry kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best like <em>at all<em>, but you try to write stories in three minutes! Just a few more days of finals and then a trip to Maryland and I'll be home free! Summer vacation, baby! And boy, do I need it . . .**

**Review? That button was made more noticeable for a reason!**


	8. Sorry

**Alright so I gotta tell you guys something. I'm taking a break from FanFiction. I know, I'm sorry but I can't deal with it right now. I just have a lot going with myself and school and I can't write. There's just too many emotions and other things. Maybe in the summer I'll try to write again or over break but there's no possible way for me to write right now. I just can't do this right now. I have somethings to figure out and some shit to get through. I'm sorry but I'll hope you'll understand. I'll still be reading and following but I just can't write. I'm really sorry, I love you guys all to death and I want to thank you for everything you've done but I just can't deal with this right now. I really am sorry. If you wanna PM me, go ahead but it might take a few days or weeks to reply. **

**Rya**


End file.
